Top Fighter 2000 MK VIII
Top Fighter 2000 MK VIII is a fighting game created for the Sega Mega Drive, presumably in the year 2000 by an unknown company. It features 8 characters from many different places and sources, including real-life personalities such as Michael Jordan and Muhammad Ali. Overview Top Fighter 2000 MK VIII is a fighting game with 8 opponents and no repeats between them. Each character has their own special moves and one super move, along with 8 stages that aren't character-specific. The stages are cobbled together using elements of backgrounds found in several different games, including World Heroes, Street Fighter II, The King of Fighters '95, and Fatal Fury 2. The controls appear to be somewhat better than other Mega Drive bootleg fighting games, such as ''Tekken 3 Special''. However, the A'' button is unused, leaving ''B and C'' as attack buttons. Each fight lasts until one fighter wins 1 or 3 rounds and each round can last for up to 30, 60 or 99 seconds, depending on the settings. The hit detection is poor, with many attacks missing. The endings are minimal, with a portrait of your character on a simple "YOU ARE BEST. GAME OVER" screen. Characters *'''Michael Jordan (misspelled Joden in-game) [Sprite taken from The King of Fighters '94] *'Geese Howard' (misspelled Gees in-game) [Sprite taken from Fatal Fury Special] *'Ryu' [Sprite taken from Street Fighter Alpha] *'Goku' [Sprite taken from Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden 3] *'Kyo' [Sprite taken from The King of Fighters '98] *'Cyclops' (named Cycl in-game) [Sprite taken from X-Men: Children of the Atom] *'Muhammad Ali' (named Ali in-game) [Sprite taken from The King of Fighters '94] *'Ryo' [Sprite taken from Fatal Fury Special] Trivia *This game was later rereleased as Top Fighter 2005 The King of Fighters, only being a simple Chinese translation. *The sprites for Michael Jordan and Muhammad Ali are edits of Lucky Glauber and Heavy D from The King of Fighters '94. *An overlooked control bug exists in both versions; characters are unable to attack if '''''Forward + B are pressed at the same time. Additionally, characters may perform special moves if the attack button is held down and then the directional movements are put in. For example, holding B'' then pressing ''D, DF, F will allow Ali to throw his flaming punch. *Many recent reprints of Top Fighter 2000 drop the original name from the cartridge label, using the name "Mortal Kombat 8", and feature character artwork from Mortal Kombat Gold and Mortal Kombat: Deception. *The sounds come from many different games. The death cries are from Super Street Fighter 2. Kyo, Joden and Ali's voices are from The King of Fighters 98, Gees' voice is from the PlayStation version of Real Bout Fatal Fury, the "Winner" sound clip is ALSO from The King of Fighters 98, the Continue Countdown is from Real Bout Fatal Fury and the "Round 1!" and "Fight!" sound clips are from X-Men vs. Street Fighter. *The background graphics are stolen from different games, including Fatal Fury 2 (Gees Stage), Fighters History (Ryu Stage), The King of Fighters 94 (Kyo stage), etc. *Ali's theme is remade from the character select music of the SNES/Mega Drive version of Soul Blade vs. Samurai Spirits, while Ryu uses the "Go Go Power Rangers!" theme. *Some of the projectile sprites, including Ryo's Ko Oh Ken and Haohshokouken (both recolored from gold to purple) and Ryu's Shinku, were reused in The King of Fighters 2000 for the SNES. *As well as an unused stage, the box back shows a different title screen where 'Ali' has a mustache. *The unused stage is Axel Hawk's from Fatal Fury Special, and shows Ali in it, suggesting that the developers may have originally intended to edit his sprite (Axel Hawk is a boxer) instead of Heavy D!'s. *The sound engine in the game is taken from any of the various Data East games for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive such as High Seas Havoc. *"Top Fighter" is a mistranslation of one of the Chinese names for The King of Fighters series, so the intended title would have been "The King of Fighters 2000 Mortal Kombat VIII". Gallery Top Fighter 2005.jpg|''Top Fighter 2005'' cartridge. Top Fighter 2000.jpg|''Top Fighter 2000 MK VIII'' cartridge. TopFighter2000.jpg|''Mortal Kombat 8'' cartridge. backcover.jpg|The back of the game's box. Note the unused boxing ring stage and Ali's mustache. Category:Games Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Games Category:2000 video games Category:Marvel games Category:Ports Category:Art of Fighting games Category:Fatal Fury games Category:Street Fighter games Category:The King of Fighters games